All I Want is You
by Breathemein4e
Summary: Maya and Emily have been in a happy, healthy relationship for years. These chapters explore their sexy time.
1. Chapter 1

Maya has been trying to productive at work all day. All she wants to do is leave and see her Emily. She has been trying to focus on her art work, but once again her mind slips into a daydream where the only thing she can focus on is Emily...

Maya is picturing herself walking straight into Emily's apartment after work, one thing on her mind when she walks into the door, setting her keys on the rack.

The door was already unlocked and I knew you would be waiting for me. Our lips meet, slow and passionate, until your tongue slips in my mouth. Our tongues move around each other, clashing as we explore each others mouth. I suck on your tongue and move my hands down to caress your hips, pulling you closer to me as I fill my hand with your soft breast. You moan, dark and lusting eyes focused on mine as you bite my bottom lip, pulling it closer to you. The sounds of our passion for each other fill the room, smacks of lips clashing and moans vocalizing our hunger for one another. Your hands are tightly wrapped around my neck. Mayaaa, you whisper, before another moan escapes your mouth, in response to me licking and sucking your neck, it's the best thing I've tasted all day.

Your eyes closed and your head back, I move my hands down your body underneath the thin fabric, fingers lightly rubbing the skin above the line of your jeans, ready to take in your beauty. I bring my lips up to your face, feverishly kissing your cheeks, your eye lids, your chin, as the need to feel my skin on yours grows. I stop kissing you to look in your eyes, asking if I can take off your shirt. You crash your lips on mine, missing the intimacy of our lips, my fingers still rubbing your skin, making you erupt in goosebumps. You pull away, eyes smiling, mouth twisted in a sly smirk as you throw your arms up, and I snake my hands up your body removing your shirt.

A surprise as your shirt falls to the ground exposing your beautiful breasts, lacking the distraction of a bra. I immediately start kissing your chest, kissing above and around your breasts, feeling your chest rise in anticipation. I move my lips, brushing over your nipple. I open my mouth, and start to gently suck. Your back arches and I hear you moan as I use my tongue to circle around your nipple. As the peak hardens and perks up, I bite down softly, alternating from sucking to tugging. As I move my mouth to the other nipple and allow my fingers to pick up where I left off, your hands grab my hair, pushing my head closer to your body. As I tug on your now hard nipple with my teeth, you hum, your body responding in ways that your mouth is unable to. I trail open mouthed kisses down your stomach, making sure each part is touched, and licked.

I move onto my knees now, unbuckling your jeans and sliding your underwear down your lovely thighs and smooth calves and allowing you to slip out of them, removing each foot one at a time. I look up to your eyes, as I spread your legs and push your thighs closer to the wall. As I kiss all the way from your ankles to your inner thighs, your legs shake in anticipation. Our eyes meet once more and the lust in your eyes steals my breath. Bend your legs a bit love, I whisper, the only thing I could hear is the beating of my own heart. I lick my lips bringing my face closer to your center, already wet. I start kissing up and down your bikini line, using my tongue to lick every part of skin my lips didn't touch. I move to the other side and finish my work, this time slowing dragging my tongue on your bikini line. I part your already swollen lips and lick up and down, occasionally taking one lip at a time in my mouth pulling lightly and sucking. Your hips buck every so often, your hands pushing my head into you, and your moans are louder and louder making me wetter with every sound. I take both of your lips in my mouth sucking them harder then softer, alternating as you start to grind into my face. I move up to your swollen clit. I start to move my tongue slowly, circling moving my tongue in all directions. Your hips grind harder on my face and your moans turn into screams as my tongue picks up the pace. I suck your clit, softer and harder, while you scream. I feel you shaking, as your moans become louder, you are dripping your juices onto my mouth. I give you one hard suck and lick that brings you over the edge. You clench onto my hair, your whole body shaking, your mouth making noises that I have never heard. I lick up the remaining juices, savoring the sweet taste on my tongue. Your legs buckle and you kneel down, legs sprawled on the floor. I hold you and kiss you slowly, making sure not to bring you down too fast. You rest your head on my neck, catching your breath and kissing my shoulder. Once you settle down, you help me get off the floor and look at me with those sultry eyes swaying your hips into the front room. I am planted on the floor fixated by your body. You turn around towards me and say, with a voice full of mischief and eyes full of lust, let's go, I have a surprise for you in the room.

"Maya, Maya, hello?" Tiffany, Maya's assistant at the art store has been trying to get Maya's attention for what seems like ages.

"Oh hey Tiff, what's up?"

"Just wanted to run these final prints by you before I send them off."

"I will take a look at them in the morning? Something has come up, and I have got to leave immediately."

"Sure, Maya. You look like something is weighing heavy on your mind. See you tomorrow!

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Tiff."

Maya almost trips over herself going to her car so she can turn that dream into reality.

**What do you think? It's my first time submitting anything, so reviews, comments, criticism are welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for the reviews! Emaya is my favorite ship so I wanted to do them justice. I totally feel more confident in my writing. Here is the next installment enjoy! =] **

Maya is at the store, looking over some prints that her assistant Tiffany left for her last week.

She approves of them, thinking that about how talented her staff is. They are all going to meet up next weekend for a group art session. She gets excited just thinking about painting and sculpting with her coworkers. As she is thinking about how relaxing it will be to just express herself with the people she loves, her mind drifts to Emily...

She is thinking about what would have happened last week when she went to Emily's place after work, had they not been interrupted to by a fire drill at Emily's complex. She smiles thinking of her girlfriend's face twisted in frustration.

I follow you into the next room memorized by your presence. You grab my hands, walking us backwards to the couch. I move my body closer to you and lean my head in to get a taste of your sweet lips. You move your face back, and I look at you confused. You take my face into your hands and crash your lips hard onto mine, letting me know that you are in control now, taking any breathe that I have away.

You waste no time pushing my body into the back of couch, pressing your body hard on mine, letting your hands roam all over, sending chills over me. As your kisses leave heated spots on my neck I whimper, unable to get sounds out of my mouth. You start to suck hard on my neck, smiling as you know this will leave a mark. I try to remember why I didn't want marks in the first place, they feel lovely.

You move down to my chest, frustrated when you can't undo the buttons on my shirt. I'm breathing heavily now, and want to feel you all over. As you finally get the buttons undone, I start to slide my hands around to your ass, gripping hard at the flesh there, smacking it so I can hear you moan. I pull back and look at you, a smirk on my face and desire in my eyes, as a wrap my legs around your body and start sloppily kissing your mouth.

You suck my tongue and put your hand between us, rubbing my center through my shorts. I hear myself moaning and panting and I am so caught up in my emotion that I don't realize that we are moving until my body is on the couch with yours pressed firmly on top of mine. I feel your hot breath at the base of my neck as you start to nip around my breast, my body arching up to your mouth. As you circle your kisses and nips around my breast, I push your head into my body, my hips now grinding on your stomach. You follow the process on the next breast, and lick down my stomach, going back to retrace the trail with open mouthed kisses. My eyes are closed, my body drastically going up and down as my breath is heavy and ragged.

"Open your eyes babe" you whisper, and I pull my eyes open you look at me with love in your eyes, as you pin me down and place chaste kisses on my face, whispering how much you love me between every breath. I smile into the kiss thinking about how grateful I am to be in love with someone as awe inspiring as you.

You move from my face and place slow kisses on the fabric over my center. I immediately bring my hips up to your face. Taking the subtle hint, you laugh, and unbutton my shorts, pulling them down. You then proceed to kiss all around my underwear, as I buck my hips into your face and whisper Honey, please." You slide my underwear down with your teeth, letting your lips slide across my center, sending goosebumps around my body. You use your fingers to slip my underwear down the remaining part of my body, kissing my ankle, my calves, licking my inner thighs until finally you reach my center. My legs, shaking, automatically spread open for you, and you place your body in between them. I feel you tracing your fingertips in between my lips as you kiss my bikini line on the left and right side. You slide your fingers down to my opening, taking some of the abundance of wetness there and licking the juices off your finger. The moan that you elicit makes me grab your head and bring your lips to mine as I taste myself in your mouth. I whisper in your ear, begging you "Baby please, stop teasing and fuck me . You whisper on my neck, "Anything for you," and immediately start to rib circles around my clit as your mouth clashes into mine, absorbing my moans. Just as quickly as I feel your mouth , it's gone, replacing your fingers, as your tongue circles my clit.

My moans are at an all time high as I feel your tongue and your hot breath on my clit. Going up and down, your tongue traces every part of me as my hips have a mind of their own. All I can hear are the moans of our love echoing in the room. I feel my body shaking and my legs vibrate as I am ready to release. Before I have the chance, you slip two fingers into me. Giving me time to adjust you move slowly as I get used to you inside of me. My hips start to circle and mirror your actions as you pump into me faster. I grind my body as hard as I can into your hand, and you go even deeper into me. Within no time I feel that familiar build up in my body. My voice has become hoarse from moaning and I let out any sound that I can as you help me ride out the rest of my orgasm. You lay your body on top of mine as we both regulate our breathing. I take your hands and kiss your fingertips, your palms, and your wrists, as those are they closest things I can reach. We move off of the couch, holding hands to the bedroom as we crash onto our bed, amazed at the love we just made.

Maya comes back to reality, looking around to see if anyone is around. She looks at the time and remembers that she was supposed to be working through her lunch.

"Damn it, now I am hungry and horny. Fuck."

She runs down the stairs to the office refrigerator taking her lunch as well as grabbing some extra prints that may need to be retouched.

**What do you think? Reviews, comments, criticism is welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews and comments. I really appreciate it. I have been a bit busy so I have been slacking on uploading lol. Here you go, enjoy!**

Emily has been working so hard lately preparing her team for States. She coaches high school girls in swimming at a public school not too far from her apartment, and more importantly, in walking distance to Maya's apartment.

"Okay girls, let's call it a day. You all are doing wonderful. Do some light practice this weekend, and make sure to get some rest! We have States coming up soon and I would like you to not fall asleep in the pool!"

Emily cracks a smile as her team laughs and rolls their eyes at her corny joke. She soon hears a flurry of "Bye Coach!" and "See you Monday, Fields!"

Emily finally is driving home but her mind is relaxed and has drifted off to her girlfriend as always. She thinks back to the first time they had sex.

We are standing in your room, bodies pressed against the wall, breaths heavy. You look into my eyes with a slight smirk on your mouth and a questioning glint in your eye. You move your hand to lift up my chin and whisper in a slow seductive purr, "Are you scared to touch me baby?"

I look into your eyes, my mind racing, my hands shaking and my mouth dry. I think to myself, "I mean we fooled around before, but this feels different, I feel different. She just makes me so nervous, fuck. Oh crap, I should start talking, she looks really worried "

"No, no it's not that." I look her straight in the eyes and I see her face and shoulders relax, while giving me an encouraging smile.

" I, I just don't know what to do right now. I don't know where to put my hands and then I don't know how much pressure to apply and-"

You push your lips onto mine, soft and inviting. You slide them across my cheek to my ear and whisper in that voice again, the one that makes me want to break out of my skin and become one with yours, "Baby, you think too much. Just take it one step at a time. Here, I want to show you something."

You guide my hand and place my fingers directly near your warm opening. My fingers are now slick with your juices and I rub my fingers through your slit and bring them up to my face so I can see it. I look at you eyes wide, involuntarily biting my lip, a husky whisper escaping my own lips. "I did this? Was this from me?"

You shake your head, biting the corner of your lip and smile, "Yeah baby. This is all you. You make me SO wet. Hmmm, I don't want you to be nervous to touch me. Show me how much you want me." You twist and churn your body on the wall as you whisper for me to touch you in places and lick you in spots that make my spine shiver.

Watching you call for me as your hips slink from side to side and your hands are splayed over your head ignites something in me. I step closer to you, closing the distance and I gingerly put my hand on your hip. I take my other hand to your neck, keeping your head straight as I start to lick up and down the side of your neck. You squirm as I start to nip your skin and my tongue makes wet, sloppy circles down your jawline. Your eyes are shut tightly as I bring my tongue to your chin and lick your lips.

I stop and just take a minute to collect myself, my body is buzzing with nervous energy and arousal. I slowly kiss your lips, bringing my hand from your neck to grip at your other hip. Our tongues are colliding and as your hips are rolling over mine, I suck your tongue, strong and hard. I dart my tongue back in your mouth as I reach down to make shapes with my fingers on your stomach.

You giggle and arch your back, fighting the urge to laugh and moan at the same time. "Babe," you say in this high pitched voice that drives me crazy. I kiss your cheeks, your collarbone, the top of your breast, as my hands make my way down to  
your wet and waiting vagina.

I start to feverishly kiss and suck your boobs, taking as much of the soft flesh as I could into my mouth. You are lowly moaning, almost growling as my tongue circles your nipples and my teeth scrape over the hardened peak. I repeat the same process to your other breast as my fingers are flirting with your soft, wet flesh pulling your lips and moving in circles lightly around your opening.

I remove the pressure from your opening and you whimper, "Baby don't stop now please don't." I remove my fingers so I could taste your juices as I take your left leg and wrap it around my body. I need us to be closer and your moans and pants are making me dizzy and I need to feel the sound of us clashing together. As soon as you feel us collide you growl, rolling your hips and grinding on me in a way that makes me feel so good it's like my entire body is drunk with passion.

You take your hand and wrap it tightly around my neck forcing my body to jerk even closer towards you as you bite my lip. You release it and suck on it, soothing the slight pain that your teeth caused. As you dart your tongue into my mouth, keeping my neck steady so I don't move, I start to roll my hips onto you, pleading in my mind that we are leading into role play.

Emily comes out of her thoughts and realizes that she has driven to Maya's apartment instead of her own. She laughs and gets out of her car, excited to see her girlfriend nonetheless, ready to hear about her day and reminisce some other memories with her.

**As always, reviews, comments, and criticism are welcomed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow! Thank you all for your reviews and comments. You all are so so sweet, omg. I have gotten quite a few reviews for a story written in present time. SO here it is! Oh just fyi this story contains BDSM and is pretty Mature, since Maya and Emily present time know each other really well and have explored a lot of different types of sex. Enjoy!**

I am sitting at Maya's kitchen table trying to focus on making a schedule for my team. I want to switch practice up a bit and allow the girls to have some flexibility in their work out. I don't want to start the new schedule until the middle of September, but I do want everything to flow as smoothly as possible. I am so focused that I don't even notice Maya come out of her office.

"What's up buttercup?" Maya smirks, wiping the paint off her hands and onto her jeans.

"Omg, My you scared the shit out of me. Hi love, I am just working on this new schedule for the girls." I say chuckling, putting my pen down for the first time in hours and gazing at my beautiful, paint covered girlfriend.

"Sorry! You know I have light feet and that Ninja school that my parents sent me to only made it easier for me to creep!" Maya jumps into a martial arts pose and stares me down.

"Maya," I laugh giving her a side eye, "You are awful! What's up?"

"Ohhhh, nothing. I was just painting and now," Maya sings as she starts to kiss the back of my neck with small open mouth kisses "I am not."

Maya's lips are burning my skin and making me dizzy. I clear my throat, "Oh is that it? Because I would think that you are trying to distract me from my work Ms. St. Germain."

"Why would you think that?" Maya whispers in my ear, her voice deep as if it was coming from the bottom of her toes.

"Just a hunch." I get up from my chair and pull Maya closer to me by her shirt collar, making her softly gasp.

As we start to kiss, Maya's fingertips are making circles on my neck and it as always, it is driving me to the point of insanity. With the little control I have I unbuckle Maya's jeans wasting no time in letting her know what I want. She laughs through heated kisses and pulls back to slip out of her jeans, and take off her shirt. Soon my clothes are off as well, Maya leaving bite marks and nips all over me. Jeez, I swear it 100 degrees in Maya's apartment.

Maya growls lowly and wraps her fingers around my neck.

My eyes are closed, I starts to moan and writhe, and my body goes limp as Maya starts to put more pressure on my neck gripping it even tighter. I whisper for Maya to press harder, and she smirks, letting go all together, causing me to look at her with my best pouty face as I whimper.

"Did I say you could speak? Look at me baby, right now." Maya says in a tone that makes me feel like I am going to melt right there. I peel my eyes open and shake my head no, suppressing the urge to arch my back and push my body into her. Maya looks my in the eyes, lust and authority clouding her usual fire.

Maya places a loving peck on my lips and whispers in my ear, her breath tickling my neck, . "You know the word if you want to stop at any time okay? Are you ready?" I cannot take my eyes off of Maya and I just shake my head up and down, waiting for the next order.

Maya slits her eyes and takes my hips in her hands and roughly swivels me so my back is on the wall. The force of me hitting the wall and her nails digging into my hips makes me want to cry out in delicious ecstasy. She sees me squirming and harshly whispers, "Emily don't you make a sound."

I nod my head yes again, as my mouth involuntarily opens and I cover it with my hand. Maya rips my hands from my mouth and bring them over my head, one hand locking my wrists together, the other guiding my body so that my cheek is now against the wall and my bottom is facing Maya.

She grabs my boobs from behind, kneading the soft flesh and whispers again in my ears, "Can I trust you to follow my instructions?" I nod my head yes, my body shaking with excitement. "I want to hear you say those exact words baby I need to be sure," she says as she starts to nip the small of my back and down the sides of my body. I open my mouth and a low sensual whisper floats out "You can trust me...to follow your instructions". Once I get the words out of my mouth, Maya lets go of my wrists and says "You cannot make a sound and your hands cannot leave this wall until I say so, you hear me? If I feel one finger lift off I am stopping. " I vigorously nod my head and brace my hands on the wall, ready for her to have her way with me.

Maya continues to kiss my body, on my back, my sides, with those slow open mouth kisses that make my skin burn and always make me so wet. I'm realizing that I'm dripping my juices down my leg before she has really touched me, fuck. She brings her hands down to my ass, gripping the flesh there with one hand as she smacks my ass with the other. The pain makes me want to moan loudly to let her know how much I love when she does this shit. I keep quiet as she plants kisses and licks where my skin has started to sting, her lips unconsciously moving closer and closer to my swollen wet vagina. Maya blows lightly on my lips causing my body to arch and I push my hands hard onto the wall. Her full mouth is on me, moving her tongue round in circles, sucking and slurping my juices. As they continue to flow Maya sticks her tongue into me, and I use my leverage from the wall to ride her. As she tongue fucks me, the jolts make my body buck and I bite my arm to stop from screaming. All you can hear is her pants, the slurps from hers lips sucking up my cum and the sound of my wet vagina smashing into her open mouth.

I am dying over here, I want to scream her name over and over and over until I lose my voice. I know the signal has to be coming soon though. She takes both of her hands and grab my hips, slamming them into her face. My fingers are curling against the wall and I can feel myself cumming all over her face for what seems like at least the 17th time. This only makes her pick up the pace and bring one of her hands to my neck. As her tongue goes deeper into me, she yanks my neck down so she can have better leverage. Her wet stiff tongue is rubbing all the right places and now she is also start to suck my lips every time she comes out of my vagina. This is Heaven and I do not want to ever leave, ever. She slowly drums her wet fingertips on my shoulder, one of our signals that reminds me that if I need to I can use the safe word, and if not, it is my permission to speak.

I start to moan and gasp for air loudly as my body convulses and twists in response to her magic. I have never felt this out of control and my mind is swimming with desire. The only words that I can get out are neck...harder. She latches onto my neck pushing down hard enough so that I can barely breathe. I croak out another moan and I drive my head into the wall as my body gives a final buck. I am limp and exhausted as Maya carries me to the bed and lovingly kisses me all over, whispering how much she loves me, how I made her come over and over as she watched me.

I slowly sit up in the bed and smirk. I turn to face her as whisper onto her lips "Give me a few hours to regain my strength, mmmmhmm baby I'm going to make sure that you remember this for the rest of your life. What you just did...damn. "

**As always, reviews, comments, and criticism are welcomed! **

**I don't have anything else planned, but hopefully the inspiration will come soon and I will upload a few more chapters! I was thinking of doing a chapter story, but I need to get the details organized lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am so glad that you all are enjoying my story! And thank you for the suggestions. I read every one of them, so back by popular demand here is another present time story! Enjoy!**

I am cleaning up the art supplies that my coworkers and I used over the past weekend. We had such a good time and now there is some fresh new art work to hang around the store. I climb the stairs placing Tiffany's painting right above the 7th step that leads up to the second floor of the building.

"This wall is a little bare," I say to myself, while reaching down to pick up my paint brushes so I can make a small accent to illuminate Tiff's art. I always get so focused into my work, I lose track of time. I look around and realize it has been hours since I went to make a "quick trip" to the shop to clean up. I reach in my pocket and feel a pocket with no phone. I start to panic before remembering that I put it on the table in hopes that I wouldn't drop it off the stairs or drop it in paint...again.

Grabbing my phone, I have missed calls from Tiffany and Hannah (Emily's and I's mutual best friend) and a text from Emily. "I'll call the girls on my way to Emily's," I tell myself as I open the text. I open my mouth but I cannot seem to formulate words or sounds. Emily is dressed in...well nothing. She has a blanket seductively draped over her body showing enough skin to make my mouth pool water and under the picture it reads: "When you're ready come and get it. ;)" I giggle to myself as I remember last Friday when Emily and I had a Top 40 Pop Hits dance party, Selena's song being played over and over.

I am thankful that the store is such a close drive to Emily's apartment as I almost forget to lock the door while running out to the car. In what feels like 2 hours, I finally pull up to Emily's apartment and open the door. "Unlocked, hmm." I smirk as I walk into the apartment.

I put my stuff down by the door. It seems pretty quiet in here, too quiet. "Babe?"

"Hmm? I'm in here My!" Emily calls from her kitchen table. She is surrounded by swimming schedules and rosters and her laptop with videos playing in a loop and she is dressed...in clothes. Like jeans and a hoodie. I walk over and start to kiss the back of her neck, whispering "I'm ready" between every few pecks.

"My, I'm busy and I am no longer in the mood. You took too long and I was tired of waiting. I finished the job and now I'm working." Emily says nonchalantly as if she had just told me the weather report for the week.

I look at her, my head tilted and my face twisted in confusion. "Em, you know I don't keep my phone by me when I'm painting. Forgive me?" I gave her my best pouty eyes and tried to slip my hands down her arms to caress her breasts, but she swatted my hands away.

"What ever can I do to make it up to you!" I said dramatically, hoping that my humor and irresistible charm would win her over.

Emily turned her around and looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes ran up and down my body, her tongue slightly making her lips wet. "Take off your clothes. Take off your clothes and stand here while I clear the table." She said with a quiet authority that made body tingle.

If I was confused at what was going on before, I was not anymore. Emily and I had talked about her wanting to try a more sexually dominant position but she never said for sure if she was into it and she definitely didn't say that she was going to surprise me with it. I bite my lip, immediately turned on while stripping off my clothes, leaving on my bra and panties, wanting to test Emily a bit.

Emily has been watching me out of the corner of her eye as she cleared the table and took off her clothes slowly, making every nerve in my body come alive. She walks up to me, her body pressed hard on me at once, she whispers on my neck in _that_ voice again, as she starts to bite into my skin "Did I or did I not tell you to take off your clothes?" I was going to play around with her but the minute I felt her breasts on mine, and her teeth on my neck, I caved. "I, um...yes" Fuck, I can't even get words out of my mouth. "Yes what Maya?" she purred. "Yes, you told me to take off my clothes and I didn't really listen."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Emily guided me to the table before abruptly grabbing me by the waist, hoisting me on the table, and opening my legs. The friction of my body on the table made one of the chairs rub up against the wall and fall to the floor.

Her left hand is cupping my ass and it seems like she is all around me, making me wetter than I thought possible. She is nipping at the skin around my shoulders and licking every part of my neck, as her right hand is moving so slowly down my body that it is painful. I am squirming under her lips and my breaths are getting shallow and just as my hips start to rock on hers she stops. She stops and turns around. No fucking lie. I whimper and look at her walk into her room, her hips swaying so slowly as she turns to me as says "Do not move an inch. Wait for me, I'll be back." Her voice has this edge to it that makes part of me want to run behind her, slam her into the nearest wall, and fuck her until she can't take it anymore. Something about Emily as a dom has me even more turned on than when she is a sub, so I sit and wait for the next instructions, my juices running my things.

Emily comes back in the room in about nine minutes, with three scarves in her hands. She walks up and kisses me hungrily on the mouth, darting her tongue in and circling it in my mouth. In between kisses she is speaks into my mouth., "Babe, don't forget the safe words. Use them if I make you nervous okay?" I just nod my head, trying to anticipate her next move. As if Emily is reading my mind, she takes one of the scarves and ties it around my eyes. I can feel her close to me and wonder where she will touch me next. Her soft hands are rubbing up and down my thighs, her fingertips sliding up and down the curves of my hips. I want to feel her closer to me so I lift my legs up and wrap the around her waist, locking my ankles on the small of her back. Emily scoots my body even closer to the edge of the table and starts to rub herself on me, as my nails are digging into her back. I can barely breathe as I feel Emily's mouth sucking and biting my breasts as she slowly pushes me back on the table. She pauses and looks at me, my body heaving up and down and my face twisted in pleasure. "Maya, keep your palms flat on the table. Every finger needs to be flat on the table," She says sternly as she is looking directly in my eyes. I nod my head and listen, receiving a small peck before she continues. She scoots me up once more as her fingers are playing with my lips and her mouth is kissing my face and my cheeks, and her tongue is making these small circles that are making my body overheat. I am pressing my hands down on this table so hard that when I get up there will probably be an indent.

Emily thrusts her fingers into me, holding the side of the table as our bodies rock. She whispers on my skin how wet I am, how she loves me, and how much she loves making me come. My body starts to shake and vibrate as she pumps faster into me, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I scream her name and some things that I don't even think are words as I come and gasp for air. As I am coming back down, I feel Emily kissing my thighs and around my kneecaps. I start to lift myself up to watch but Emily's hand pushes me back on the table so hard actually that my body hits the table with a thump. Her hand caresses my stomach as she grabs the other two scarves securing my ankles to the legs of the table. I already feel myself getting wet again as she kisses the bows she made with the scarves and comes up to kiss my fingers and hands. Mind you, my hands are still planted on this table and I can't move them, so my body is just moving like crazy. She licks my knuckles and bites my wrists and she continues all the way up to my shoulders. She spreads my legs with her hands and kisses my other shoulder following the path all the way down to my center. She wastes no time and starts sucking my lips and slurping the juices that are there. I am grinding my body hard onto her face as she is sucking my clit and if I could move my hands, they would be pulling her hair, believe me. Her tongue is moving in circles or shapes I really can't tell but I feel her dip her tongue into my opening and my body goes into to overdrive. My hips have lifted off the table and I screaming her name and her tongue is hitting my spot over and over. My body is moving and writhing and I have the most explosive orgasm I have ever had as she keeps licking around my opening. My breathing finally slows down as I can feel Emily removing my blindfold and I see her face covered in sweat. She smiles as she gets on her knees to remove the ties on my ankles. I thought I could stand up but I fall into Emily's arms when my feet hit the floor. She picks me up and lays me on the bed, smoothing out my hair and giggling at how tired I am.

"Where did all that come from Emily, damn. I should be late more often baby."

"I just made it up, I thought about you and what would you would like," She covers her face with her hands. "And, ummm, how about no. But when you wake up from your nap, can we eat and then go see what you painted?"

She looks at me with so much love that I smile so hard my cheeks hurt. "Sure, Em. Whatever you want."

**As always, reviews, comments, and criticism are welcomed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm glad that you all are enjoying the present time, I don't mind keeping them in present time. Also, I'm happy that my "story" flows. Emily and Maya are both 26 years old. I received a few requests yayy! I do not have any experience with Twilight/Supernatural anything so I won't be able to do any of those =/. BUT I did get a prompt request, which is what this story is about =]. **

I have a short day at work today, I told Maya last week but I doubt she will remember. She will remember what I wore when we first met, how my mouth turns up on one end when I say certain words, what my favorite drink is at this tea place that we went to when we took our first vacation together years ago, but she cannot remember when I have half days, once a month, on the last Wednesday of every month. This does always make it easy to "surprise" her at work though, which is the plan today.

As I predicted, when I walk into the store, I hear jazz playing and see no other than the wonderful Maya St. Germain focused, covered in paint and staring at a giant canvas with a small paintbrush between her teeth. I come up behind her and kiss her on the cheek. She turns around anger flashing across her face until she seems me.

"Emily!" She jumps in my arms.

"What are you doing here...oh it's Wednesday right?" She gives me a toothy grin and brings her hands down from my neck onto my waist.

"Yes, it is Wednesday. I came to visit you of course and I wanted to see how your new baby was progressing" I look up to the canvas and see half of a scenery completed.

"It's going well, in a few more weeks I should be finished and I can ship it off to the plaza downtown, so they can put in in the new rec center or they may frame it as a center piece for the all art centers over there, I'm really not sure just yet." She speaks fast and when she catches her breath she smiles, proud of herself that her shop's contract with the lucrative plaza has been renewed for the third year.

"It looks lovely so far, babe. They are going to love it." I beam, proud of all the hard work that Maya and her team have been doing and happy to see Maya happy.

Maya looks over at Emily and is in awe of how supportive and amazing she is. She realizes that because this project has been coming up that she has spent more and more time and the shop. Suddenly she gets an idea.

"Thanks love! Let me clean up a little bit and then we can sit and talk and relax, yeah?" Maya starts to close the paints and washes up some of the stray brushes.

I nod and watch her, smiling and laughing to myself. She never cleans the dishes this meticulously. I can hear her now "Babe, that's why they make dishwashers! The whole reason they were invented was so we would not have to have this conversation."

While Maya is finishing the last of the clean up, I wander into one of the back rooms where they make candles. It always smells so amazing in here, I sit on one of the chairs and breathe deeply, relaxing for one of the first times all week.

I hear Maya's footsteps on the floor and her keys jingle in her apron pocket as she makes her way around to the candle room. I hear her stop at the door and open my eyes to see her walking to me with a small, mischievous grin on her face.

Maya pecks me on the lips and pulls back to look in my eyes, before deepening the kiss. My eyes are closed and I bite Maya's lip, tugging it near me. She slides her tongue in my mouth and moves herself even closer to me, her fingers lacing with mine. I get so caught up in her that I forget we are at the store, with the usually very busy candle room door wide open, in which her coworkers could come in at anytime needing anything in here . I reluctantly pull away from her, my breath heavy and my body tingling as I choke out "Maya, someone could be in here." I scan her face for the alarm that is present in my voice and all I see are her brown eyes glistening and her hands reach in her pockets. "They are all off for the day, don't worry I checked when I locked the doors." Maya puts her hands on my face, her thumbs rubbing circle eights on my jawline.

I smile slightly and lean up to kiss her again as she takes the keys and a long piece of cloth out of her pocket, putting the keys on the counter top behind me, next to the lone candle burning in the room. Maya takes my hands, roughly guiding them behind the chair and uses the cloth to secure my wrists. They are tied pretty tightly giving me just enough room to arch my back. I look up to Maya with a question in my eyes, her fingers ghosting my palms. She whispers lowly into my neck, "I thought that we could take advantage of all this free time we have today. But...if you would rather we leave, we could, that's- ."

I try to reach my hands up to move her face to mine, my body bucking against the chair. She smirks, moving her face up to mine to look at me. I laugh softly, "No, no, I'm just curious that's all. I know what to do if I get uncomfortable, you just never cease to amaze me St. Germain."

Maya's features soften, her worry dissipated with my confirmation. "Okay babe, just checking" Maya arches her eyebrow, her eyes have that glint in them again. Her hands move down my body, as she pulls me into a heated kiss. She reaches the drawstring of my sweats with her hands now on both sides of my body. My sweats and underwear are off in the same swift motion, her kisses becoming more hungry and desperate. Her teeth pull my bottom lip, biting down harder as my lip extends from my face. I close my eyes and my head falls back, I can feel the wetness already forming on my body. I can't even imagine what she has prepared for me today.

Maya is on her knees, her body moved back so that her fingers are gripping my thighs apart and her face is right in front of my vagina. She smiles, planting small kisses around my clit and bikini line. I grunt and start to move my hips slightly. Maya responds by picking up my legs, putting them onto her shoulders. She dives her face into my pussy, her tongue quickly licking every part of me. Her mouth is open wide as I can feel her chin rubbing on my opening and her top lip is covering my clit. Her face is moving up and down and I grind myself into her, closing my thighs tightly. I'm moaning so loud and I am thankful for all these years of swimming as I can lift my hips up a bit without needing the support of my arms. She starts to suck my lips as her face is moving side to side and when I open my eyes and look down at her, I can see her own body moving wildly. Maya covers my clit with her mouth, sucking hard as my juices are running down her face. I twist my body and scream her name over and over, my movements only tightening the scarves around my wrist and making Maya move faster. I tighten my grip on Maya's face so that she is locked in to me as I come unto her face again. I come down and let Maya's head go, laughing as I remember she probably wants to breathe.

She looks up at me and gets on her feet, a satisfied smile playing on her lips. "I'm glad you remembered I didn't grow gills, I still need human air, you know." She puts both of her hands on the side of my face and kisses my forehead. She moves her hands into her pockets again, pulling out another piece of cloth, while peppering my neck with kisses. I close my eyes, the last thing I see is her blowing out the candle behind me. I feel her hands on my head as she ties the cloth around my eyes, blindfolding me as I lick my lips. She is inches from me, breathing softly on my face. With the little room I have I try to kiss her lips. She moves back, causing me to smile right before her lips crashed in to mine. Maya nibbles on my top lip, as I feel her left hand ghosting my shoulder and her right hand making circles on my inner thighs. My legs are opening up for her hand and I moan as I feel hot candle wax on my shoulder, dripping down to my breast. The sudden heat makes my body writhe and my head goes back as I feel her licking and kissing the parts of my body now cooled with dry wax. I am waiting for another drop of wax as Maya pushes my legs open with her hands and slowly pushes her fingers in me. She sucking my breasts as her fingers are working my body, her palm is rubbing my clit. My hips are moving to her fingers and all I can do is gasp in short small breaths as my hands are pulling at the cloth tying them together. I am sweating and my gasps are turning into moans that make Maya pump into me faster and faster. I feel the heat on the back of my neck from more candle wax, and I scream her name as my hips are begging for more contact from her. She pulls her fingers from inside of me and I whimper before she puts them back in going deeper and deeper into me. The wax is spilling onto my body and she is biting my arms and neck. My body is spasming and I bite my tongue after groaning and arching my body against hers. I feel her remove her fingers and hear her sucking my juices off of her fingers before removing the cloth on my arms. I stretch my arms and fingers before pulling her hips onto mine and start to kiss her chest, whispering how fucking crazy she is. I am exhausted, and slowly bring my kisses up to her lips, tasting myself on her lips, on her tongue, and in her mouth. She removes the blindfold and looks me in the eyes and says, "You love my crazy, admit it."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "What happened to the relaxing and the talking we were supposed to do, St. Germain?"

"I changed my mind, last minute. Kind of like you did on our first vacation, when you decided that you wanted pasta after we drove ALL that way for sushi." My eyes got wide at that last comment as that was almost our first real fight and my hands dove to her sides.

"Take that back!" I screamed.

"Never!" Maya shrieked as I continued to tickle her. "Okay, okay I take it back!"

We were both out of breath, laughing and decided to clean everything up and go eat dinner like real adults.

**As always, reviews, comments, and criticism are welcomed! **


End file.
